Shine On, Diamond Eyes
by CITYxoLIGHTS
Summary: Mostly slash drabbles prompted by randomly generated words. Rated M just in case. Will include most main pairings, as well as more obscure ones if and when I have time, and ones suggested by reviewers.
1. Time

My very first South Park fiction ever, so I'm starting with short drabbles prompted by randomly generated words. I'd love feedback, positive and/or constructive  
and also suggestions on pairings I should do. I'm willing to try just about anything, whether I like it or not. Practice makes perfect.

Prompt: Time  
Pairing: Kenny x Christophe  
Words: 325  
Author: CITYxoLIGHTS  
Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker

* * *

Kenny McCormick watched the clock through tired eyes. He'd been here more times than he could think of, and for reasons even he could not figure out. Everyone thought it was obvious why Kenny did the things he did; he was a whore because he liked it, a joker because he thrived on the attention and a drinker because that was all that was left. Kenny couldn't deny it, either, besides the last one; he drank because it was fun as hell to feel limitless and then barely remember it in the morning.

But not even the brightest scientists could say why Kenny was here every night. Not even Kenny, himself, was sure why he kept coming back around. Or why he stayed until the morning. With anyone else, boy or girl, he'd be out of there after the deed was done. But here he stayed for breakfast, which he was very welcome to, before leaving. At first he had just told himself he stuck around for the food. Good food was hard to come by at the McCormick house, since he was poorer than dirt. But after the fifth month it wasn't even worth trying to lie to himself; he was in love with Christophe De Lorne, and that was all there was to it.

The analog clock hit seven o'clock, and the smell of Kenny's cigarette finally woke the still man beside him. Christophe clumsily and wordlessly left the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. The morning was the only time he was unguarded and unaware. The only time he seemed human. Kenny snuffed the cigarette out in the ashtray on the bedside table, and followed Christophe to the bathroom. The water in the shower was running; Kenny needed a shower, too.

School started in an hour and forty five minutes, but Kenny felt like he had all the time in the world.


	2. Fighter

Same as last time... love feedback, positive or constructive, and would love for people to suggest pairings. Because right now I'm so wrapped up in Kenny I'm going to end up doing Kenny x Someone fics until the cows come home, unless someone suggests something else. I'm not sure if this is actually showing up in the category, since when I look it isn't, so I hope I'm just blind or it's just my computer.  
This one is a little less on the slashy side, little more Kenny-centric. But that's probably because I'm downright awful at Damien and tried to use him the least I could.

Prompt: Fighter  
Pairing: Kenny x Damien  
Words: 548  
Author: CITYxoLIGHTS  
Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker

* * *

For the billionth time in his life, Kenny McCormick was back in Hell. At first it had bothered him, going in and out of Hell for reasons not even the devil knew. Missing so much, and no one caring when he went. (Kelly had cared once upon a time. That didn't matter now.) But after a while, he'd gotten used to it. In fact, sometimes he enjoyed it. He could use it as an escape from the messed up life he had. From his poor family and his horrid brother; from his fucked up friends; from school, which wasn't that bad if you skipped most of it.

No one was there to welcome him this time. Usually Satan would welcome the new arrivals, and he and Kenny would have a nice little chat before Kenny left. But not this time; this time, Kenny ended up very much alone, and had to roam around a bit before finding the real Hell Drop-Off Spot. Satan wasn't there, either. Which was odd, Satan was usually such a gracious host.

"Hey! Kenny!" some of the Hell patrons greeted him; Kenny waved back. He'd long stopped trying to talk to them, since they kept complaining that they couldn't understand him and he needed to take down his hood. He had this distinct feeling that they were just being annoying douches though, and could understand him just fine.

Kenny did find someone waiting for him, though. As odd as it was, little Hell boy was sitting on a rock not far from his house, staring Kenny down intensely. Kenny waved. Damien jumped down off the rock in front of the orange parka covered blonde. They embraced, which they never did in public, and Kenny even managed to sneak in a kiss, which Damien pushed away from rapidly.

"Finally here to stay, infidel," Damien said proudly, like it was his work. Kenny cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not here to stay," he mumbled through his collar. "I just got hit by a train."

"You're done now," Damien replied. "You're not going back again."

Kenny unceremoniously dropped down to his butt on the ground. Damien followed suit with a little more grace, and grabbed Kenny's hand. It was as comforting as the devil child got, not that it made much of a difference. He was... dead. Like, actually dead. Gone completely, never coming back... would anyone notice this time?

"I'm not staying," Kenny stated. "Not enough ass." He winked, but Damien didn't laugh. So Kenny stopped joking. "There's no way in... well, Hell... that I'm gonna stay down here. So send me back up or I'm going to fight tooth and nail to get home."

"You can't," was all Damien said, shrugging, standing up, and walking away. Oh, how Kenny adored this nurturing, loving relationship. God knows what he was doing in it, anyway. It just limited what he could do on Earth, and he only saw Damien maybe once or twice a month now a days. Really, it was a waste.

"Anyway, fuck this," Kenny said, starting to climb Hell's high cliffs. He was going to get back to Earth, and if this is what it took, he was going to fight like Hell to get there.


	3. Spoiled

Love feedback, positive or constructive. How else will I improve my South Park fiction? Still don't see my story in the category.  
I'm not a big fan of this one, but someone else might like it, and I took the time to write it so I'm not going to waste it.

Prompt: Spoiled  
Pairing: Kyle x Cartman  
Words: 332  
Author: CITYxoLIGHTS  
Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker

* * *

Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski suddenly screaming their heads off at each other was not a rare occurrence at South Park High. In fact, if a day went by when they weren't fighting, it was probably a good idea to be concerned and wary. It was obvious why the boys fought: Cartman was a racist Hitler-loving bastard, and Kyle was a hot-headed Jew. That, and the fact that they were obliviously and undeniably in love. Everyone but the two could see it, but that 'everyone' valued their lives too much to say anything.

Except Kenny McCormick. Who stood up in the middle of lunch on a fairly regular Friday, when Eric and Kyle were at each other's throats, and yelled, "Jesus Christ, just fuck already! We're getting tired of the sexual tension!" Which was very uncalled for, but you were thinking it... Kenny'd just _said_ it.

"Shut the fuck up," Cartman shouted, his chins wobbling. If anything, he'd just gotten fatter since elementary school.

"You shut up, fatass," Kyle answered for Kenny. Cartman took a swing at him, and knocked off his ushanka, releasing waves of Jew-fro curls. Kyle lunged at Cartman, but barely budged the brick wall of a boy.

"Is that all you've got, Jew?" Cartman asked, chuckling like a highly amused old, rich man.

"Shut up, you spoiled bastard!" Kyle screamed, finally fed up. "Your crackwhore mom always gives you everything you want, and you scare the hell out of kids to make them do what you want them to!"

"By threatening to sit on them," Kenny added, but no one was listening to him.

"You have serious psychological issues. You think Hitler is a world hero! And you eat like it's going out of style! What the hell is your problem?"

"You, you dirty Jew-rat," Cartman said, grabbing Kyle's collar and kissing him.

"Not cool, dude," Kyle said when Cartman finally pulled away. "Spoiled bitch." But he was smiling.


	4. Rash

Feedback is cool, y'know... Anyway, I'm not a big fan of this one, either, but I thought it was sorta cute, maybe. And apparently Kenny's last name is McKormick, not McCormick. I was not aware of that.

Prompt: Rash  
Pairing: Kenny x Stan  
Words: 247  
Author: CITYxoLIGHTS  
Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker

* * *

"What's that on your neck?"

Stan Marsh pulled his collar up. He would have walked away, too, if he hadn't been in class. He put his hands over his ears for a second to signal to the boy behind him that he wasn't listening. Stan was trying to get something out of the discussion the teacher was conducting, since he hadn't got anything out of the book. In Stan's opinion, Romeo and Juliet was just weird. It was books like this that kept Stan away from reading.

Kenny poked Stan in the back with a pen. "What's on your neck?"

Stan waited until the teacher had her back turned before swinging around in his chair to face the boy behind him. "It's nothing, dude."

"Liar." Kenny grinned.

*

Stan pushed Kenny away. "It's nothing," he insisted forcefully.

"It's something," Kenny replied, trying to push down Stan's collar.

"It's a rash, dude," Stan lied, his face getting hot.

"No it's not." Kenny pushed Stan's hands away and managed to get the boy's collar out of the way. A reddish-blue bruise was seated comfortably on Stan's neck. Kenny smiled huge in spite of himself.

"I didn't give you a rash," he said triumphantly. Stan smacked him upside the head.

"You didn't give me anything," he muttered angrily.

Still grinning like a Cheshire cat, Kenny kissed the bruise on Stan's neck. "That's a hickey, dude, not a rash."

"Liar," Stan mumbled.


End file.
